Communication systems performing communication via a communication satellite are less likely to be affected by a disaster such as an earthquake. Therefore, such communication systems are subjected to various reviews, as systems which can be utilized even at the time of a disaster. As a communication system of such a type, for example, there is a very small aperture terminal (VSAT) system.
In the VSAT system, an antenna device controlling communication with a communication satellite includes an antenna unit, an antenna support structure (operating) unit, an outdoor unit (ODU), and an indoor unit (IDU).
The antenna device is large in size and weight in its entirety. Therefore, for example, when the antenna device is carried to a disaster-stricken area by hand or the like, a user disassembles the antenna device into the antenna unit, the antenna support structure unit, and the like and carries the disassembled units.
However, in a case where the antenna device is disassembled and carried, when the antenna device is installed (restored) at the site, it takes time to perform work such as assembling the antenna device and adjusting an azimuth angle and the like of the antenna unit, leading to a demerit.